


Leaving The Old Behind

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving The Old Behind

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. Music … There was music. Some girl singing.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin’ on forever, now I'll never know** _   
__**I can't even breathe**

He sat up slowly trying to remember where he was. He closed his eyes to try and gather his scattered thoughts. When he went to sleep, they were in a tent in the ‘safe zone’ in Afghanistan.

To celebrate getting their personal and professional lives getting back in sync after two years of scratching and fighting each other and outside forces, they had signed up for the USO tour visiting the troops in the Middle East. Just them and their guitars.

They’d finished the show, loaded their gear on the plane and were catching a nap in the changing tent until the word came to board. The last thing he remembered was Chris whispering he loved him from the next cot.

 _ ***CHRISTIAN! Shit where was Christian?*** _ Just as he was about to panic, the gravel voice that was his siren’s song came from behind him.

“Take it easy, darlin’, your brain’s a little shook up.”

He turned to see his lover.

“Christian.” He reached for him. “What happened?”

“Somebody thought it’d be a good idea to lob mortars in the ‘safe zone’.” He settled on the bed with the blond.

“You okay?” Steve looked him over.

“You know me?” Christian grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Lay back here. You don’t need to be shaking your brain any more than it has been.”

Steve leaned against the solid chest and relaxed to the sound of Chris’ heartbeat. As he dozed he heard that girl singing again.

 ** _It's like I'm lookin’ from a distance, standin’ in the background  
_** _**everybody’s sayin’, he's not comin’ home now**_  
 _ **This can't be happenin’ to me, this is just a dream**_

The next time he opened his eyes, he had to close them fast. His eyes were seeing what looked like a double exposure picture. He was getting sick of hearing that same damn song every time he opened his eyes.

 ** _The preacher man said, “Let's bow our heads and pray_  
** _**Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt”**_  
 _ **Then the congregation all stood up and sang**_  
 _ **The saddest song that she ever heard**_

**_*Where was Chris, now? He remembers falling asleep on top of him. How’d Chris get out of bed without waking him up?*_ **

Finally his vision settled. **_*Hmmm. Looks like a hospital room. Okay. Mortars. They were hit with mortars. **Shit. Wonder what happened to their gear. Oh hell.** They’d brought their favorite guitars. Christian was gonna be pissed. And where the hell is Christian?*_**

He managed to get himself on his feet, and by holding onto the furniture he made it out into the hall. He fought the urge to giggle. He felt like he was in that episode of Jensen’s show where he wandered around the hospital out of his body.

He was at the last room before the nurses’ station. He stopped to rest a minute. His head pounded from his exertions, and he looked in the room. **_*That person’s hair looks like Christian’s.*_** Steve gave a little snicker. It irritated and embarrassed Christian when people copied him. The hand on top of the sheet looked familiar. The bracelet. The fleur-de-lis bracelet Chris was wearing when they’d gone to sleep.

Steve stumbled over to the bed to see the battered form of Christian Kane. He took hold of the hand without the IV and started to talk to his lover. A hand settled on his shoulder.

“Mr. Carlson, you shouldn’t be out of bed.” The nurse spoke softly.

“What happened? He was just in my room when I woke up before. Why is he here?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Carlson, but Mr. Kane’s been unconscious since you were airlifted.”

“That can’t be right. I was using him for a pillow.”

“Let me help you back to your room Mr. Carlson. You have a nasty concussion. Mr. Kane’s doing better. He flat lined twice while he was in surgery, but we’ve been able to stabilize his condition.”

“What condition?” Steve finally turned to look at the nurse.

“You really should speak with the doctor. Now let me help you.”

“Damn It! What condition!” As the level of Steve’s voice rose, so did the activity on Christian’s monitors.

“Please, Mr. Carlson you’re agitating Mr. Kane.”

Steve turned and spoke soothingly to Christian, and when the machines had calmed, turned his attention back to the nurse.

“From what we were told, several mortars hit close by where you were. When they got you out of the debris, Mr. Kane’s body was covering yours. He took the brunt of the damage.”

“Stupid, overprotective son of a bitch.” Steve muttered as he turned his attention back to Christian.

“Mr. Carlson, I really need you to go back to your room.” The nurse cajoled.

“No. I need to stay here. This trip was a celebration of our reconnecting. I need to be here with him.”

Sighing at the stubborn man, the nurse gave in. “Let me see if I can get you moved in here with him.”

“Miss?” Steve caught her attention. “Do you know what happened to our guitars and luggage?”

She turned and opened the closet door. “The corpsmen brought it when they brought you in.”

“Thank you.” But his attention was already back on Chris.

The nurse had just cleared the doorway when the alarms went off.

Steve backed into the corner as the room filled with doctors and nurses. He heard one comment that they’d be lucky to get him back a third time. A nurse asked the doctor if he was ready to call time of death. It all became too much for the concussed singer and the room went black.

When he opened his eyes all he saw was white.

 ** _*My god, Christian … Christian Kane was dead.*_** He started to close his eyes. If Christian was dead, he didn’t want to wake up. Didn’t want to know.

“Don’t go back to sleep, darlin’. Let me see those pretty blue eyes.” That siren’s song was back.

“Jen’s the pretty one.” He muttered.

“Not to me.” Kane teased. “Steve look at me.”

Blue clashed with blue. “You’re leaving me.” His voice was choked. “You promised we’d do everything together.”

“Not this, never this.” Christian tried to soothe his lover.

“Everything. I’m not going back there and be alone the rest of my life.” Steve threatened.

“You won’t be. Go stay with the J’s. Jensen loves you.” Christian’s voice trailed off as he realized what he’d said.

“What! You want me to go be with Jensen when you’re not even fucking cold!” The blond was furious.

“I just want you to live a full and happy life.” Chris tried to sound reasonable.

“Do you hear yourself, Kane?! You’re fucking dead and you’re trying to play matchmaker!”

Suddenly his breath caught.

“You’re dead. They were working to revive you.” Christian caught him as he staggered.

 **“NO!”** He grabbed Christian’s shirt and shook him. “NO! I’m not going back!”

“Steve, you have to go back. You can’t stay here. I have to go.” Christian pulled him back to his chest.

“You go, I go. We do things as a couple now.” Steve’s tone was determined.

“NO! You have to go back.” Christian stated flatly.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. There was music. Same girl singing the same song.

 ** _It's like I'm lookin’ from a distance, standin’ in the background  
_** _**Everybody's sayin’, he's not comin’ home now**_  
 _ **This can't be happenin’ to me, this is just a dream**_

Damn, but his head hurt. He closed his eyes hoping to ease the ache. He turned his head away from the light. He hoped that song would soon be over he had enough pain of his own.

**_Oh, this is just a dream  
It’s just a dream, yeah, yeah_ **

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was blue. In the next bed staring back at him were the blue eyes of Christian Kane.

~ Fini ~


End file.
